30 Kisses: EnvyWinry
by BlueSai
Summary: The thirty kisses challenge with the rare crack pairing of the homunculus Envy, and the automail mechanic Winry Rockbell.[Newest themes: 24 Red]
1. 2 Letters

**Disclaimer**: All mentioned characters and places are

property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning:** Very, very, very slightly AU. Spoilers for episode 50.

**Authors Notes: **This was done for Thirty Kisses at LiveJournal, it is the second theme: Letters.

**Three Stages**

People always assumed that we would end up together; in fact all the village people of Rizenbul assumed we were. Ever since Alphonse had moved out of the house the three of us shared to start a life with Rose a couple acres down they automatically assumed the natural. A boy and a girl living together by themselves. They must be an item, right? Somehow it seemed as if people had thought our fate together was written in stone. We had grown up together, literally. Our parents and theirs had been friends for many years before our births, and to often I was sleeping at her house, or she was sleeping at my house. The three of us: her, Alphonse and I would always play out in the fields from dawn until break when the music of our parent's horrible cassette tapes floated over the plains; when mother's flash light would flicker on and off, beckoning us home. She was the one who made my automail, she was the one who repaired it all the times I managed to break it, and in all honesty I did think we had something for each other long ago. The arguments, the yellow, the uncomfortable confessions of any sentimentality we held towards one another was proof of that.

In any case, whether we did or didn't, everyone was wrong. Perhaps by staying with her as much as I could I had hoped something might have evolved, but once I learned about the letters I knew it was to late. They only came once a year. It made me wonder how she could stand for someone who only wrote once a year, and for all I knew never, ever visited or called or did anything. But who was I to talk? My letters and visits had been rare too, and they were usually only for an automail repair.

I grew to both love and hate those letters. The days prior to when they usually came found Winry happy and excited, she plowed through repair after repair as if they were nothing. She'd be doing things she usually didn't do, such as cleaning and singing bizarre songs that didn't make sense. Though she was a horrific singer it still made me smile too, the mood was infectious. Her eyes would seem brighter, her hair silkier, and her wrench (and all other tools) would almost completely cease to connect with my head. Something my brain was quite grateful for. When they arrived she'd let out a squeal I had once thought was reserved only for automail. She'd get that same sparkled-eyed look (only of course if she thought I wasn't looking) and pick her letter up with a flourish.

I got into the habit of watching her those nights in secret out of worry (and, alright, admittedly curiosity). For the longest time she'd just stare out her window balcony, lying on her bed with her back turned to the letter. In time I grew to learn that Winry had three distinct stages of emotions when it came to these mysterious letters. Happiness shown when she first received them and a bit before, that fear that kept her awake through the night before she opened them, and then a crashing and maddening depression, heartbreak.

After an hour of lying in that position, to afraid to open it she'd eventually muster up the courage to do so and gently turn over. She would pick up the letter gingerly as if afraid it explode, gently bring it to her lips and place a gentle, hopefully kiss against the seal. Then she'd open them and read. Her eyes would begin steady and strong, but as she read down the letter they'd become weaker, duller, and silent tears would stream down her face. After reading it a dozen times she put them under her mattress and just lay to silently weep until sleep overtook her. It was the same process each and everytime, each stage would pass by accordingly. It was almost painful to watch, I don't know why I still continue to do it. Nor did I know why she read them so many times. It's like watching or reading a movie or a book with a tragic ending over and over again, as if by doing that you could somehow alter the ending. The bad mood would last for weeks. She wouldn't sleep or eat properly, repairs would be slow, and I'd always have to be cautious of those damned tools of her. Fortunately Winry was a strong woman and she'd pick herself up everytime and the whole process would start once again next year.

I always feared what would happen if she fell, and never stood up again.

Though often I still feel guilty, I feel justified by my actions brought out of concern for my best friend. One day when she was visiting Wilhelm to fix up their horse's automail leg I entered her room and lifted that mattress.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I found out, I would never

have fathomed it.

My first reaction when I finally found out who this mysterious writer must be was to just go insane. Of all people, of all the endless, countless residents of this planet it had to be not only someone I knew, but i_him_./i How had they met, when had they met, how long had this relationship been going on? i_Was she fucking insane/_i He must be lying, he must be deceiving her. This was the only explanation for this, but in his letters he was completely honest, and through his honesty revealed the secret of why he never visited her.

Homunculi long outlive a human. It wouldn't work. His companions would harm her. It wouldn't work. He still remained ever the violent harpy, yet he wished to shield her from that part of him. At this I had to snort, it wasn't a part, it was him. Envy was a monster through and through. They usually contained all the same excuses. They normally started out alright, asking questions that would never be answered since there was no return address, telling of what he had done the past year. Those must have been ridiculously censored, and I felt Winry knew this too. What I couldn't understand was why she felt for him the way she did knowing what he was really like. I knew her well; she wasn't the type to be blinded by love, though this certainly seemed the case. So why? It was a question I couldn't get out of my head. Why would she let herself be used?

It took a while of reading through all the letters (of which there were 6, but from what I managed to conjure myself this must have begun when she was about fifteen and Al and I were still searching. She was twenty-three now, meaning they had their 'relationship' for nearly ten years). I couldn't see it at first, they (though valid points) all seemed like excuses to me to drive her away. But then it occurred to me that it was rather pointless to drive someone away when they weren't with you to begin with, and that if that really was his purpose he would have just stopped writing these letters. More significantly however, was one in which I was mentioned.

Each homunculus fit their name somehow. Gluttony was obvious; he ate everything he could get his hands one. Greed, though when it came down to it was a good guy, was still driven by his insatiable needs for all things earthly. Wrath could be sweet sometimes, but completely psychotic others. I would know. It was my limbs he was after. So naturally Envy would be a very envious creature. Even if he didn't love Winry, by making her care for him he must have felt some claim to her. So it was understandably a huge shock when I read his suggestion to Winry to go to me.

He really did care about her, and she, by never following his advice showed she cared for him.

Though he didn't want her to continue pining for him, he had still left her and was hurting her by making her wait. It was ironic, almost tragically human that he had done the same thing the person he hated most had done. Our Father. Though I still hate Envy as much as ever, perhaps even know a part of me wants this to end. As I hear her weeping over his seventh letter, I hope that next year the stages will end, and leave her with only happiness he can provide for her.


	2. 9 Dash

**Subject line: Fullmetal Alchemist: Envy/Winry Challenge: #10**

**Title:** You Win.

**Author/Artist:** BlueSai

**Pairing:** Envy/Winry

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Theme:** #9 Dash

**Disclaimer:** Envy, Winry, and all other mentioned characters and places are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**You Win**

"You don't visit enough." Winry mumbled, turning her head this way and that to find the person for whom she had left her home for. He had left the usual sign by her window that he was around: that of another special trinket for her to take apart. A small thing so it could hang from her windowsill without falling or being noticed unless looked for, but something difficult for her to get here in Rizenbul. Each day the blonde would check for them. They rarely came, perhaps once or twice a month but the idea of accidentally missing one of his visits frightened her so much she went through the process each day—searching sometimes more then necessary in hopes that she just missed it. One time Al had caught her leaning precariously out the window, staring up and down the expanse of their home and even leaning over to try and climb the roof a little. She had nearly fallen off at that point, shocked when he had questioned what she was doing.

"Er! There was an animal on the roof!" It was the lamest excuse she had ever used, and that was saying a lot considering Winry had always been a horrible liar. Despite Alphonse's naturally trusting nature she knew he hadn't bought her lie for a second, but he nodded and didn't question her any further. Winry had a feeling that the young boy knew what was going on…she doubted he knew with –who- but he probably had gotten some idea ever since then for he never mentioned it to Edward who would have been nosy.

Winry let out a huff and placed her hands on her hips in a haughty manner. "Did you hear me? I know you are around." She yelled to seemingly no one. Her hand went roughly into the pocket of her pajama pants and pulled out a silver wind up toy as proof "Just come out already!" she snapped, voice raising a decibel. She didn't particularly like coming out in the morning breeze in pajamas, but then again she only had her own impatience to blame for that. He usually stuck around all day, so it wouldn't have mattered if she'd taken a few moments to brushen up a bit.

"I am out." a voice purred right next to her ear.

Winry jumped up high, an arm instinctively swinging back where the voice had come from. She then proceeded to make erratic, angry gestures that almost made it seem as if she was having some sort of seizure before she finally coordinated her arms enough to point an intimidating finger at the boy who had managed to sneak up behind her. "...You!" she yelled intelligently.

A devilish grin crawled up the homunculus' face at the girl's spastic motions as he deftly dodged the arm. "Me?" he said, replacing his grin with a mocking look of innocence and pointing at himself.

Winry dropped her arms and gave a roll of her eyes "I've told you not to do that." she muttered with an exasperated sigh, chest still heaving from surprise.

"I do that every time and you still are surprised by it, I would have expected any shock to wear off by now." he retorted as means of apology. Some things about the sin would never change.

For once the usually combative girl didn't initiate an argument at the playful insult and instead dropped near him, pulling her knees up to her chest so she could sit comfortably. Her disposition seemed a little different then it had been just moments ago, Envy noted with a raised eyebrow. She was twiddling her fingers and tapping them in a manner that lacked pattern and decision. Clutched against the palm of her right hand with her thumb was the toy he had gotten her. He was a little surprised she had yet to decimate the thing. He knew how the girl could get around clockwork objects or anything machinery.

She paused her drumming to look at it, as if only remembering just now that it was in her possession before holding it up so he could see it more clearly. "Thank you." Though the gratitude did seem genuine she still appeared rather distracted.

Envy's expression remained blank at the 'thank you', though his lips were ever slightly turned down. However they didn't seem to contain the distaste usually accompanied by a frown. Using courtesy was simply something he didn't do, but neither would he be crude when it was aimed at him. Well, at least not towards Winry.

...most of the time anyway.

He took a seat next to her, the couple back to back in a momentary silence as they just relaxed in the presence of the other. Several minutes passed before the girl finally broke the silence "You know, you still haven't responded to what I said."

The violet-eyed teen cked an eyebrow "What?" he questioned suspiciously. Usually when she used that tone she was about to say something stupid or bizarre. A quality that could somehow manage to be both bothersome and endearing.

"About visiting. You really should do it more often; once or twice a month isn't enough. Can't you come by at least once a week?" she asked

Ugh. It had to be something stupid, didn't it? "We've had this conversation before, remember?" the homunculus snapped, "If the other homunculi were to find out about you, you'd get hurt. None of them are very fond of being pushed around by me." he explained, a twisted and fanged smirk replacing his scowl.

He could feel her shift around and his body practically bristled when she leaned over him, draping her arms gently over his shoulder. "I thought there were none left except for Wrath, and just why are you 'pushing around' these other homunculi?" she questioned, resting her head lightly on top of his.

Envy held back a frustrated sigh but physically relaxed a little more when he felt he was in check. "You humans are stupid, you know that?"

Winry snorted, "Unless I've somehow managed to miss all the other hundreds of times you've said that, yes, I do."

"You make the same mistakes over and over again." he drawled out in an airy tone, continuing on as if he hadn't heard her. "There will always be people attempting to bring those dead back, as long as there is alchemy, as long as there is that temptation it will be tried, and homunculi will exist. Some may die, but in time new ones will replace them. I'm overseeing these new ones. Maybe perhaps with them I can finally get a philosopher's stone and make myself human." Though not direct, it was suggestive of a lie. Before when he had worked under Dante he hadn't cared about the prospect of becoming a human. Now he had a reason.

"Oh like they'd get to me, you could wipe the floor with their asses." Winry snorted, raising her head off his.

"You've never given me my due credit before, stroking my ego now isn't going to make me change my mind." Envy warned, though there was that definite tone of arrogance in his voice that was so common. He tilted his head slightly upward so he could meet her eyes. They look more serious then he had expected and her lips were pursed tightly in a manner that almost made her resemble a bird. She leaned down a bit and place a small peck against his bandana. Unfelt, but the significance remained there all the same.

"Seriously, think about it please."

He stared at her determined look before giving and exasperated sigh and sitting straight. He stood up, brushing his skirt off before giving a slightly puzzled looking Winry a hand up. "How about this, first to reach the line of trees wins. You get there, I'll visit once a week, I get there, it stays the same." he said pointing to their destination. He would almost have laughed at the flat expression he received.

"Is this your way of telling me there's no way in hell you are going to change your mind?" she asked, angrily, not finding this funny in the slightest. Though she could be every bit as arrogant as her boyfriend Winry was definitely not stupid. There was no way she could outrun him.

"C'mon, I'll even give you a head start." Envy egged, nudging her forward slightly. The blonde stared for a moment before sighing and giving a small shake of her head.

"Fine, I'll play your game, though we all know how it's going to end." the girl mumbled dully, breaking out into a full-fledged dash. Even though her loss was inevitable, she'd still give it her all. The distance wasn't all that far really, and about three quarters there was when she heard the faint sound of footsteps. This would be where he'd pass her in seconds and make her look like an unfit fool. She was going to look behind her to see him when she suddenly felt herself being lift up from under her arms and carried forward. A surprised yelp escaped her lips but before she could question what the hell Envy was doing he stopped before where the shade caused by the trees appeared. One hand left it's place under her arm and quickly caught one of her legs, swinging her entire body back.

"Hey! Wait what are yo--!" before the girl could finish her protest she was thrown to the other side like a useless sack of potatoes.

The sin snickered rudely, staring at the sprawled Winry who was currently massaging her aching rear and giving him a deathly glare.

"Oh look at that, you win."


	3. 3 jolt!

Authors Note: A big thank you to all who reviewed, it is very much appreciated.

Title: My Tormentor.

Author/Artist: BlueSai

Pairing: Envy/Winry

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Theme: #3 jolt!

Disclaimer: Envy, Winry and all other mentioned characters and property of Hiromu Arakawa. The last line is a quote from Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte.

If she hadn't thought to to put her head between her knees she'd probably be spewing her guts all over the ground right now. Even know Winry was desparatly trying to fight down the urge not to just regurgitate right then and there. It spoke much of the deep feeling of naseua she was feeling at the moment. It took alot to unsettle the tough country girl, but she especially didn't like doing something so disgusting, such a human thing in front of him. There was still many times when she wondered how he had managed to overcome his deep hatred for humankind enough to be around her, much more like her, and much more...

Did he though? After what had just transpired it was a little easier to believe now but she rather not have witnessed the proof for it made it all the more difficult for her to ignore all the things wrong with this 'relationship' of theirs. Could it even be called that? Whatever it was she enjoyed it, even if it wasn't what she wanted it to be. But however much she enjoyed it, it was stupid, dangerous, and in a way traitorous to those she cared for very much, and those who cared for her very much.

Strong, wet hands grabbed her shoulders and unwillingly forced her up into a sitting position. A tiny whimper of protest escaped her mouth and she tried to pull herself back down but it was a useless effort. There was a moment there, she was uncertain how long in which he just held her shaking body up by her forearms. The blonde still refused to open her eyes, shutting them tightly and pursing her lips to prevent both tear and cry to escape.

"Winry." his tone was tight, barely supressed anger was threatening to break through.

The girl shook her head for no apparent reason. Her eyes refused to open.

"Winry" he called agin, forcing his tone to soften. Finally, slowly her eyes opened and with it some tears freed themselves. Blue met violet. While hers were bright and wide his nearly seemed to be broiling over and narrowed. Even though she knew it wasn't aimed at her the look was still so intense and frightening that she had to look away.

Bad move.

He was the only thing that was distracting her from the ohrrible scene in the ally. Four bodies were scattered about. Not a single on intact. Arms, legs, everything seemed to be grotesquely mangled, bending in places they shouldn't, mouths open in silent screams. Death ad been a constant in Winry's life. Her parent's had died early in her life, Hughes had too, recently Pinako passed away. She was constantly worried for the safety of her brothers, had developed a phobia of the phone. In the automail business it wasn't rare to lose some. It was a dangerous operation and often times there was the soul who pushed themselves just a little to hard. It was easy to shoulder, but it had become something she'd learn to accept. However never before had she seen someone killed right before her eyes. No, they hadn't been killed. They'd been slaughtered. Again sickness overwhelmed her and she began twisted and turning against his grip. He let her go and she backed away, unaware of him, herself, her surroundings. Of everything except the distubring scene before her.

"W-why." It wasn't quite a question, and it wasn't directed at anyone. Simply a coincidentally appropriate word that had managed its way out of her mouth. No matter how much she clutched at her head to try and steady it enough to get her mind around hat she was seeing it wasn't enough. Her locks kept slipping away when they usually seemed cooperative enough to let her a small tug of frustration in the past. Why did that source of relief seem so determined to escape her? Somewhere in the back of Winry's mind she knew her thoughts were completely absurd and incoherent. Right now though her mind was a swirl of violent images and the distraught for the lack of any means of comfort.

Her foot suddenly stepped on something wet and like her hair her feet slipped for beneath her. Before she could even begin to fall however there were arms aroun her, steadying her. This confused the girl until she turned and tilted her head upwards. She'd completely forgotten that Envy was here. For a moment complete relief and a rare appearance of utter adoration crossed her features before it came crashing down on her that _he_ was the one who had caused all this.

"You didn't have to kill them!" If her voice weren't so hoarse it'd have been a scream. Her struggles were renewed and as feverous as ever but he didn't let her go this time.

"Winry. Do you even know what thy were going to do to you?" he asked voice still shuddering as he tried his very best not to be swallowed by anger. There also seemed to be a hint of incredulism in it.

Of course she knew. The way she'd been shoved up against the wall, the way their hands hard torn at her clothes and sour lips had been crushed to hers. It had been obvious. Though at the time when thought the act would be inevitable she had wished that they'd go away or die she hadn't actually thought that her wishes would be answered.

For a moment the only thing that manged to come out her of knotted throat was a raspy sound. A few seconds later found hr, her voice thought and she asked her question again "Why did you have to kill the? You could just have knocked them out, or, or just taken me away!"

Again his eyes narrowed in that dangerous manner "Why does it matter? They were going to hurt you."

Once more Winry couldn't quite find a response to that. He had no regerts, that much was obvious. Envy was a killer, and he even enjoyed his work as one.Up until now she'd somehow managed to deny that. She'd never actually seem him kill someone before. Now it was impossible, and it hit her like a joly of electricity that now she had to live with the fact hat the person she loved was a monster.

Her shoulders were racked with sobs now. Never before had she so blatantly cried in front of Envy. He'd always found crying a truely pathetic act. Much too emotional, much too weak, and often times messy. He'd always hated witnessing it, it was as if they expected to be cmfoted. But seeing her there with her face buried in her hands made him want to do just that. Unfortunatly he had no idea how to do that. All he could do was stare. Though he didn't regret his actions, and would do it again if given the chance he didn't want to see her hurt this way. What the sin still couldn't understand was just why she was crying, why did it matter how he saved her as long as he did it? To cry over a stranger, more so ones that had tried to rape her was something he could not get. No matter what he did it always seemed to end up hurting her, and in turn him more so. No matter what happened between them it would always end in tragedy. Perhaps if he could see who she was truely crying for things wouldn't be so difficult, but things were as such. They hurt each other in ways no one else ever had, and ever could.

"You were born to be my tormentor." he whispered as the girl clawed at her tears.


	4. 21 Violence

Title: Envious

Author/Artist: BlueSai

Pairing: Envy/Winry

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Theme: #21 violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

Disclaimer: Envy, Winry, Ed, and all other mentioned characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

Warning: Lemony-ish things ahead!

It had started with giggles, tiny gasps and low whisper, sultry whispers. Her eyes had been bright and mischievous, for once unrestrained in displaying the wide spectrum of all she felt for him. He should have known it then, should have realized; but over hundreds of years of being a naturally distrustful and jealous creature Envy couldn't help but need further proof. Undeniable, unrefutable, and solid proof. His fingers followed a small trail from her jawline down between the valley of her breasts..further down till they curved outward to rest against the side of her hip. Violet eyes raised momentarily to try and meet hers, but they were closed. In a moment however they open slighted, eyes half-lidded to stare at him with an almost impish grin.

Pale arms fell from his shoulder to gently take his hand planted next to her head and lift it to her face. His arm was still enfolded in it's usual elbow length glove, the dark ones which exposed his fingers. In fact all of Envy except the shorts he wore under his skirt was clothed; something the blonde found disappointing but decided not to bother with that for now. It had taken a long time to get to this point with Envy and she wasn't about to push her luck. Winry couldn't say it was quite this that she had wanted for so long, only a confirmation that he wasn't disgusted by her. Though his claims on being frightened to accidently hurt her seemed honest she wondered how he could have thought such a thing. When they had first met their relationship had been far from a good one, and he had treated her far from gently. In fact, her smile turned slightly wry, he'd nearly killed her then. She probably would have been if his orders hadn't been to keep her alive. Life truly could be strange, and sometimes very sick. Their relationship was built on toothpicks. There was so much that could, and would try to stop it, destroy it, squander it. There were so many ways in which it could be violently torn about and cast away. But at this moment, of overflowing senses, heightened awareness. Where she could feel her very blood moving through her veins and his slightest caress she didn't care. She didn't believe anything could separate them.

Logic told her she should be more nervous. After all, this was her first time, and supposedly a woman's first time was always painful. But no. She was happy, excited even. The Rockbell girl made no protest when Envy freed his hand from hers, and brought it against her other hip lifting her slightly so he could settle between her legs. Winry jumped a little as he began to enter her, it was the first time she'd ever had anything inside. Tampons had never really quite suited her and masturbation had never really seemed very appealing. Needless to say the sensation was quite unexpected, though not unpleasant. It came as a bit of a surprise to see how slowly he was going, Winry would have expected Envy to be a fast lover and in a way she wished he was. Get whatever pain might come over with quickly.

"E-Envy? C-could you speed...up?" she managed through her tense body.

Request met deaf ears however and she couldn't even see his face covered by his long dark hair. Was he even still there? Time wouldn't let her ponder long on this for in the next second a sharp pain shot up between her legs as he finally came up to her barrier. "E-Envy? Please?" she gasped now, clenching the bedsheets tightly and trying to bring up her hips to make it go by quickly. It was to no avail however for his hands held her tightly in place and again it was as if he didn't even hear her.

So it was alright afterall. She had remained true, this here was evidence of that. All those times he had been away, and that she had been living here with Edward and Alphonse she hadn't done anything with either. This was a line she had crossed with him, and would only ever cross with him. The thought was comforting and the envious beast within him settled down a bit. Movement beneath him opened eyes his slightly to find the sight of Winry squirming, eyes shut tight in pain as he continued the torturously slow rupture of her virginity. He didn't mean to cause her pain, yet he couldn't stop. It wasn't even pleasure that he was addicted to at this moment, but simply the fact that he was the one to perform such an act of creation with the woman.

The labored gasps began coming out when he was pushing her to the limit, to the very end and when it finally broke her eyes flew open to let out two hot tears and a strange, strangled, choke came out. For a moment the two remained there as Winry caught her breath and composure. "What, got a little lost there?" she managed to joke, despite the intense pain still not regretting the act. When he lifted his face from her shoulder to stare at him she continued to grin, hoping that he'd say or do something to confirm her joke. Maybe even then she knew what the truth really was, and was vaguely begging him to trick her, lie to her.

That didn't however and it dawned on her. She wasn't sure how she knew. Perhaps it was something in his eyes telling her, perhaps it was because of all the accusations he had made against her in the past but she knew now. "You didn't trust me, did you?" the blonde asked, voice barely above a whisper. All playfullness was now gone, all happiness wiped from his eyes, face, body. A tremor had begun and was coursing throughout her body as she awaited an answer. She got none, but didn't need any.

"Go." It was yelled, it wasn't said in a sobbing tone. Indifferent, apathetic. She move away from him, gathering the blankets around her to cover her open body.

Envy was likewise still for a while before he nodded, face unreadable. He leaned forward to give her a goodbye kiss but she turned her head quickly in an unspoken rejection. Again there was a deadly stillness.

A minute must have passed in which Winry kept her head facing away from him before he finally pushed away from her and the bed and grabbed his pants, leaving both room and house, and Winry shaking violently.


	5. 24 Good Night

**Title:** Repetition

**Author/Artist:** BlueSai

**Pairing:** Envy/Winry

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Theme**: #24 Good Night.

**Disclaimer:** Envy, Winry and all other mentioned characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**Other:** Mangaverse, contains spoilers for it.

**Repetition.**

A soft breeze passed through the empty streets, sending a billow of sand across the eerily deserted city. It was almost like a ghost town. No one on the streets, no one in their homes. Not a hint of chatter or even music came from any of the empty houses. Stands had been left with their merchandise; it was as if everyone had just gotten up and abandoned the city without anything but the clothes on their backs. As strange as that may have been, there was something stranger yet with this Ishbal then just its emptiness. All its buildings were nearly ramshackle, near destroyed things on the verge of collapsing under their own weight. If a sandstorm passed by, there was no chance the city would survive. This wasn't the pride of the Ishballan race: its temple was no where in sight, its grandiose monuments and unique architecture were missing. The sandstone homes had been reduced to nothing more then tiny wooden huts, not even shadows of the truly magnificent legend. This place was the false depiction of an Ishbal from those who had martyrized the religious people without having really known much of them. It was the image created by a child, or one ignorant of politics: it had turned them into a poor, primitive people who already suffered enough without the military interfering. No, this may have been an Ishbal, but it wasn't the true one.

Away from the city, perhaps half a smile, a large portion of the city's populace could be found. They stood together against a line of soldiers from Amestris' military shouting indignantly. Men waved threatening fists; women shrieked their words of blasphemy while babies in their arms wailed at all the noise and hatred in the air. Children ran between legs, the only happy ones here for they were much to absorbed in their own worlds of games to understand the severity of what was happening: after all bad things happened all the time but they were always fixed by mommy and daddy, that's just the way things worked.

The other force here, the military was trying to calm down the angry mob. About twenty people were holding them back, while all the rest remained back in two perfectly formed lines, their rifles resting between their two hands.

Among all this mess was one person who didn't seem to fit. She had neither the dark skin and red eyes that marked her as a native of the desert nor the blue uniform representative of the military. It was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties with pale skin and blond hair. Everyone was oblivious of her, and likewise she was oblivious of everything except the one person she stood in front of. It was another woman in uniform with long chestnut hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with steel gray eyes. She was a tall person, taller then the blonde by a head and many of her other companions. Her shoulders were even and pulled back to broaden her chest and give her a slightly more intimidating appearance. There was nothing different about her then any of the other soldiers, like all the others she was stark still and held a calm expression.

"Please." The blond whispered to the soldier. Her voice was weak, throaty as if fighting through a knot. Her hands were down by her sides, fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white with the strain of skin against bone.

"Please don't." she said again, a little louder this time. Her blues eyes were wide with an unspeakable fear. The soldier said nothing, simply remained as still as ever.

The crowd was getting more excited by the second and with it the girl seemed to panic more and more. 'Don't' and 'Please'. They were words she kept repeating over and over again to the soldier, time was running out, she knew that and with every passing moment her begging became more and more urgent until she was clasping her hands and all but screaming the words through her tears. She had lived through this so many times before; she knew exactly when it would happen.

It'd all be over in a matter of seconds now, but for one who had experienced every detail of this countless times now it seemed much longer then that. "Envy! Envy Please don't!" she pleaded, crying now, "So many will die! My parents will die! We'll be impossible!" It would be this single act that would throw Amestris and Ishbal into a bloody and dark path; it would be this single act that would topple the first domino into a long chain of seemingly endless tragedies.

The blonde's eyes were blurred by tears now but she didn't need to see to know that his face was as stoic as ever. "Envy! Please! It's only a child! Don't do it!" she cried in hysterics. It was useless. Her hands quickly unclasped and went up, spreading outward in a protective manner. It happened in a matter of seconds but she already had every moment imprinted in her brain perfectly. Three children burst from the crowd chasing each other. The one ahead hadn't been looking where he was going since his sight was directed behind towards his friend, and since he was so small he easily slipped through those trying to hold the mob back. It was such a quick and unexpected thing that it startled all the soldiers, and it was his perfect opportunity to 'accidentally' shoot his gun.

She knew it was pointless, and that it was over now but she still stood in the way, arms up in a futile attempt to play guardian. The nozzle of the rifle came up, planted firmly on her chest "Please."

The trigger was pulled.

And the bullet sailed right through her, hitting the child and instantly killing him.

There was a moment of thick silence from both sides while even Envy pretended to be shocked by his own actions. Blood was slowly beginning to spread through the girl's white dress but she didn't pay it any mind. She felt no pain, nor was truly injured, that only happened because she expected it to. Instead her eyes remained on Envy feeling a deep sense of failure. They slowly turned around to stare down at the slain Ishballan child, and saw with great surprise, that for once things were different. Instead of the little copper-skinned boy there was a tiny girl was ear length blond hair and a pink summer dress that reached to her knees. In her arms was a raggedy doll now stained by her blood. Yet the mother of the boy who had always been the one to die still ran to her, cradling her limp body, wailing, and assaulting her cold face with kisses as if it were still hers. It was all she could see before the enraged Ishballans broke through the crowd control and the air was filled with the sounds of shots.

Winry woke with a startled gasp and instantly tensed. That was the thirteenth time she had had that dream since she had found out the truth through Ed, and the first time she'd ever seen….that image. She grimaced at the memory, not wanting to think about it or its implications when a voice distracted her.

"What's wrong?" She turned her head slightly up to see a familiar outline, after about a minute of trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark his features began appearing slowly until she could more or less see Envy's apprehensive expression looking down on her.

Winry shifted on the bed so she could look at him better and still be comfortable before giving a tiny shrug. "Just a bad dream." She murmured, looking him straight in the eye.

His expression changed to a skeptical one before he realized how strangely she was looking at him. For it having been a bad dream she didn't seem all that upset. She wasn't crying, nor were there any hints of tears and in the place of anger or depression she instead seemed highly contemplative. He frowned, furrowing his brow "What?"

She shook her head quickly only to be confused when he gave her a look similar to the one she had unknowingly given him only moments ago. They were still for a moment like that—staring at each other but not speaking before he stood straight and headed towards the open balcony. "I'll be here if you need me, but get rest."

Winry nodded and settled herself back into her pillow, staring away from the balcony in thought. There were times when she really wanted to hate him, she should, but no matter what she never could bring herself to do so.

She sighed. Good nights were so hard to come by these days.


	6. 19 Red

**Title:** Citrus Streaks.

**Author/Artist:** BlueSai

**Pairing:** Envy/Winry

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Theme:** #19 Red

**Beta Reader:** **kiwisocks** Thank you.

Disclaimer: Envy, Winry, and all other mentioned characters and places are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**Citrus Streaks.**

The automail shop was strangely quiet for once. Always there seemed to be some sort of racket coming from inside, whether it be the whirring and blasting noise of automail being made or repaired or the laughter of its five occupants: the Elric Brothers, Winry, or Rose and her baby. If not laughter it was shrieking from feuders – usually Edward and Winry. No matter what the place was always alive.

However, today it was completely silent and only the kitchen light was lit, illuminating the corridor which led to it. From the door a flustered blonde head poked out, looking up and down the hall as if searching for something. It ducked back immediately into the kitchen and met with another head, this one with deep raven colored hair with a slight tint of green in it.

Winry jumped back, putting a hand to her hammering heart. "Envy!" she half hissed, half gasped.

The homunculus as always had that strange, crawling grin. He made no response.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, once again sticking her head out to make sure that no one was coming. Winry looked back at him to see he was now casually leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed. His purple eyes were glinting with amusement at the state she was in. The poor thing was a mess: wringing her hands, checking out the windows, back door, and corridor constantly - pacing even.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders at her question and in an almost lazy tone responded. "I'm visiting you, like I do ever now and then."

She shook her head, drawing the deep indigo curtains shut. Her head spun this way and that to try and find any other way through which they might be spied before finally turning her full attention to Envy, a defiant expression on her face.

Envy cocked a brow at this and his grin widened.

"You've never come here before! Why start now?" she hissed in a low voice as if afraid they might be overheard.

"Because everyone else is out, aren't they?" he replied speaking slightly louder then was usual for him. He chuckled when she winced.

It was true. Rose had decided to enjoy the fresh air and take a walk with her son, Cain. Edward and Alphonse had gone out get groceries. Usually whenever Envy came they were here so he left her some sort of sign that only she'd recognize--then she'd quickly run out to meet him somewhere private. This time, not only had Envy not told her he was coming or made any indication that he would, but he'd come to their house. It was a bold move, and a very dangerous one. Winry had been absentmindedly squeezing some lemons to make fresh lemonade when he'd soundlessly come up behind her, nearly scaring her to death.

"Yes, but they'll be back any minute!" she muttered, shaking her head and trying to resume her interrupted task. If Edward and Alphonse were to find Envy here….all hell would break loose. Though the boys were finally free from the chains of their past, she knew they still worried about Envy and the remaining homunculi. They were no longer part of the military, they both had their bodies back, and they had returned to their only remaining family: one which had sadly lost one member, but gained two more in place. However, though their lives now appeared comfortable and seemingly perfect, Winry would always catch one or the other sometimes staring off into space with a puzzled or perturbed expression on their face. She knew that they would be thinking about the biggest blight of their past lives: the homunculi. To have them just suddenly disappear as everything else had was a little too convenient, and much too good to be true for them. It was clear that both were still quite suspicious, wary, and resentful towards the inhuman creatures that had put them through so much. Frankly, Winry couldn't blame them, it was one of the reasons she felt so guilty about her relationship with Envy, especially him of all the homunculi. But this was also the reason she didn't want anyone—Ed, Al, or even Rose to come in and see him.

"My, my. Are you afraid that they'll find me here and kill me? That I'll die?" He was teasing; it was pretty obvious these were Winry's fears. He pushed away from the wall and stepped up close to her, placing his hands on his hips. It was also obvious that he felt her misplaced concern was entirely stupid if the smug smirk on his face was any indication.

Winry straightened her shoulders and stood tall, not backing away from him. She tilted her head up to retain eye contact with him. For a moment they just stared at each other but when Envy didn't so much as bat an eyelash after a long time she lost her nerve and returned to her lemons.

"Them as much as you." She muttered, beginning to squeeze the freshly cut lemons over a filter.

The smirked dropped from Envy's face so quickly it was almost comical. He growled, startling Winry into turning around with a alarmed expression on her face. It only grew when she saw the scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned nervously, unconsciously squeezing the lemon in her hands and spilling its juice all over them.

"You care much too much for the shrimp and tin can." He snapped in response. It was a little incorrect to call Al a tin can since he was no longer a hollow suit of armor, but old habits died hard.

Now it was time for Winry to get angry. The wooden floor became stained as she squeezed the fruit dry with surprising strength. "Of course I care for them! I will always care for them! They're my brothers." She spoke tightly, trying her best to keep from shouting.

His eyes narrow. "They are not," Do you share the same mother? Do you share the same father?"

"No! But we are that close none the less. Why can't you understand that, Envy?" her voice was getting that slightly desperate tone it got whenever she was struggling to keep her tears down. Great. He hated when she cried.

"Feh," he looked away from her and unintentionally voiced, "I would rather it be that you three really were siblings."

She whipped her head to look up at him, once more confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Then I wouldn't have to worry about Ed." He really didn't want to have to answer, but knew that she'd bug him until he did.

The mechanic flopped her hands in an exasperated manner, dropping her lemon. "Oh Envy, please don't start this again." She whined, voice tired and demeanor falling. This was a tiresome subject not only because it came up again and again but also because it was a constant reminder of his sin; Jealousy, Envy, Covetry, Call it whatever you want.

"What do you expect, Winry?" he scoffed, walking away from her. She tagged close behind, determined to make him see her point.

"To trust me! That's all I expect." She insisted.

He whirled around so quickly she bumped into him, but he steadied her before she could stumble by placing his hands on her shoulders. "I do trust you. Its him I don't."

He paused before continuing, seeing her eyes soften to puzzlement. "I know you wouldn't go back on me, but how can I be sure that he won't touch you?" However good his first words had been those next ones achieved their opposite effect of calming her down.

Winry's face contorted into one of rage and she threw her hands up. "Edward is not like that!" she snarled "he would never lay a single finger on me!" she was worked up now and unstoppable "Besides, if you think touch is such an important thing then why do you never touch me?"

Now it was Envy's turn to be exasperated. Just like he too often brought up the subject of his qualms about her relationship with the Elric Brothers, she too also often brought up her ardor against the fact that he didn't touch her often.

"Ugh." He pressed his hands against his forehead and massaged it through his bandana. If he was capable of having a headache he was certain he'd have one right now. If he had been dealing with anyone other then this particular automail mechanic he'd be starting to get violent.

"Winry, you are human," he enunciated the word for emphasis, "and you awaken human emotions in me, and if I were to give into them or get caught up in them I could end up hurting you." He hated having to admit such a thing but, if it was the only way to get her to understand he couldn't think of anything else to do.

But again, this only ended up making things worse. Winry was a hopelessly difficult person to deal with at times. Then others she could take things so well. She was just so strange.

"Yes, I'm human, Envy. Not a porcelain doll! I won't break as easily as you make it seem!" she shouted, bending over slightly and balling her hands into tight fists as if the effort of trying to get him to see things her way literally weighed her down. She was beyond reason now and her anger was making her see red. She seemed to have forgotten her earlier fears of being found by Ed, Al, or Rose and was no longer trying to keep quiet.

"That may be so bu—" he didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Winry pushed him against the wall with surprising strength. Her hands were on his shoulders and they left streaks of citrus juice as she raked her fingers up to his face. She pulled his face down to hers as she went up on her toes until she could press her lips to his in an at first clumsy kiss that was soon accommodated to be more comfortable for the both of them.

Envy was too shocked at first by Winry's boldness to react, then he stiffened, uncertain how he felt about such an intimate act, but when he stopped thinking and started feeling he realized he liked it very much. Very much in fact. Something in him gave way, almost felt as if something inside actually did break and he reciprocated; turning her around quickly and pinning her against the wall so their positions were switched. It was slightly awkward, her inexperience was obvious but that was more comforting then annoying. Unfortunately various disguises had often called for him to be slightly touchy with a person, something he had despised having to do (which probably accounted for the reason he'd been reluctant to do something like this on top of the fact that he simply wasn't a cuddle-bunny and his previously stated fears.) so he was able to take the lead from Winry, now content and very willing to do so.

They broke for a bit so Winry could catch her breath. It seemed different then usual, heated gasps were taken through swollen red lips made so by the rough kiss. Before words could be exchanged he leaned down again, pulling her up to him by grabbing her hips. It was a testimony to how caught up the sin was, it would have just been a lot easier to make himself shorter but his mind was too clouded to think of that. He continued to lift her and she unconsciously wrapped her long legs around his slender waist, supported now only by the pressure against Envy and the wall. Her hands wrapped around his neck and buried deep into his hair, pulling him closer. A tiny, repressed moan escaped her lips when his tongue traced them. He brushed over them slightly with his fangs causing another tremor to pass through her. Part of Winry was reprimanding her for what was happening. Certainly Envy's touch was something she always wanted: as proof that he did love her, to show that she did love him, and because she was like any other healthy twenty-something young woman and her needs. But she hadn't expected things to go so fast or get so serious for that matter. But like hell she was going to stop it now.

However, fortune had different plans it seemed for at that moment both Envy and Winry were startled from their fiery exchange by the sound of multiple thuds and a feminine gasp. Their heads swiveled in the direction of the kitchen entrance to see four figures. Ed and Al were holding similar expressions of disbelief and their groceries had fallen from their arms, now strewn on the ground. Rose was holding the hand of her child with an incredulous expression on her face.

They were in quite the scandalous position: pressed up against the wall; Winry's long shapely legs wrapped around Envy's waist, her skirt hitched up to her thighs—Envy's hands on hers, holding her up. It was only after Cain, the only one chuckling let out a loud 'aaawwww' that children often did when they knew someone was in trouble did she break out of her shock long enough to put her hands over his eyes.

Trouble, both Winry and Envy had certainly found.


End file.
